


Day 16: Pet Names

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Eli Cameron isn't quite sure how he feels, about Red Lucy calling him her "hunter". But he isnt exactly against it.
Relationships: Courier/Red Lucy, Male Courier/Red Lucy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Day 16: Pet Names

Eli Cameron sat on the edge of the bed, lighting up a cigarette. He took a deep drag, letting the smell of the smoke overwhelm him. It was a filthy habit, as his mother used to say. But fuck it, a man needs some vice unless he wants to go crazy. And smoking was a lot better than what other guys did to relax…

A small smile formed on Eli's weathered face, as a pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around Eli's waist. Red Lucy's head appeared, gently resting itself on Eli's shoulder. 

"Everything alright, hun?" Eli inquired, eyebrow raised. 

"More than okay, my hunter." Red Lucy retorted. "I just want to embrace you." 

The Courier could only chuckle at that, as he felt Red Lucy hug him slightly tighter. It felt good, being hugged like this. Been a while since anyone held him like this, if the old cowboy was being honest. 

"Ya like calling me your hunter, huh?" Eli chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Just got some eggs for you."

"My hunter, don't sell yourself short." Red Lucy retorted. "You entered the belly of the beast and snatched victory from the jaws of those vicious Deathclaws, while procuring me these important eggs for The Thorn. You have more than earned your title of my hunter." 

"Shit fire, you really can spin a yarn." Eli stated, smiling. "But...I appreciate it, hun."


End file.
